Triple Stalker
by Ara Shinju
Summary: Miku pengen tau banget banget siapa guru kece berkacamata itu. Penasaran? Baca! Hohohoho \o/


Hey... Eperibadieh~ Apa kabar nih? Baik? Buruk? Butuh hiburan? Ara kembali dengan fic humor (yang entah lucu atau tidak)terbaru! Semoga bisa menghibur hati yang duka lara~. Oh iya, ini fanfic Vocaloid pertama saya loh! Yeheeee \o/.

Happy Reading...

X0o-o0X

**TRIPLE STALKER **oleh Ara Shinju.

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan developer masing-masing. UTAUloid dan Boukaloid punya yang bikinnya, bukan punya saya.

**WARNING: DAPAT MENYEBABKAN KANTUK, PUSING, DAN MUAL. TYPO. OOC. SEGALA MACAM BENTUK KEAMATIRAN TERKANDUNG DI DALAMNYA.**

X0o-o0X

**TRIPLE STALKER**

"Matta ne!"

"Matta ashita, Miku-chan, Neru-chan, Teto-chan!" teriak Yukari sambil lari-lari menjauh dari ketiga gadis unyu yang mendeklarasikan diri mereka sebagai TRIPLE BAKA.

Sore itu mereka pulang sekolah. Hari yang damai seperti hari-hari sebelumya, tidak ada alien atau negara api menyerang. Namun, semua berubah saat tiba-tiba Miku nge-stak *?* di tengah jalan.

"Miku? Lu kenapa?" Teto mendekat. Pandangannya teralih mengikuti arah pandang Miku. Ada anak kecil, anak SD yang lagi nangis di sana.

"Huaaaa... Hiks. Kalau... Hiks... Ibuku tahu sepatuku hilang... Hiks... Aku bisa dimarahi... Huaaaa...!"

"Sudahlah, Yuki-chan. Nanti bapak yang bilang sama ibumu." Ucap seorang pemuda, guru yang masih muda, yang gak pantes disebut 'bapak', kepada gadis kecil di depannya. Ia mengusap rambutnya penuh kasih sayang... Lantas membuat Miku enpih *?*

"Astaga..." desahnya. "Gue mau diusap-usap rambutnya sama ikemen macam itu!"

"Hiyama Kiyoteru," sahut Neru.

"Siapa?" tanya Teto.

"Kiyoteru! Orang itu namanya Hiyama Kiyoteru!"

"Tau darimana lu?"

"Tuh! Dia pake name tag. Masa' gak liat!"

Miku dan Teto melirik ke arah dada pemuda itu. Oke, mereka mau liat name tag-nya.

Dan Kiyoteru menoleh, merasa dirinya sedang 'diawasi'. Triple Baka langsung mengumpat di balik tembok.

"Hiks... Beneran Sensei?"

"Iya bener," jawab Kiyoteru sambil tersenyum, "makanya kamu jangan nangis."

Senyum merekah di bibir anak bernama Yuki itu. Mereka berjalan, sepertinya, ke arah rumah Yuki.

TWUT

TWUT

TWUT

Kepala Triple Baka menyumbul.

"EH! MEREKA MAU KEMANA TUH!" Seru Miku dengan aura stalker keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Ayo buntuti mereka!" Sahut Teto. Neru mengangguk.

X0o-o0X

Lagi. Pemandangan yang Miku lihat benar-benar membuatnya enpih*?* . Kiyoteru menggendong Yuki pulang ke rumah gara-gara sepatunya ilang. Oh yeah. Andai saja namanya bukan Hatsune Miku, tetapi Yamanaka Miku, pasti ia memakai Shintenshin no Jutsu untuk bertukar tubuh *?*.

TING TONG

TWUT

TWUT

TWUT

Mereka menyumbul lagi.

Ibunya Yuki (silakan bayangkan sendiri seperti apa) membukakan pintu, berbasa-basi sebentar dan kemudian mempersilakan Kiyoteru masuk.

"YAH! Dia masuk," gerutu Miku.

"Yah... Gimana dong. Nunggu gitu? Sampe berapa lama?" Teto udah males duluan.

"Kalo lebih dari 5 menit, gue balik," cetus Neru.

Pintu rumah itu terbuka. Gak sampe 5 menit coy.

"Beh. Ngomongin apa aja itu."

"Kira-kira dia udah nikah belum, ya?" kata Miku.

"Kalo ternyata udah... Gimana?" celetuk Neru.

"Gue nyesek. Sekian."

"Eh! Eh! Orangnya ke sini!" Teto memperingatkan. Mereka krasak krusuk nyari tempat persembunyian.

Tiga gadis unyu itu ngumpet di balik tong sampah, menyelinap di balik tiang listrik, sampai menutupi diri dengan spanduk kampanye calon gubernur. Hingga sampai di stasiun, mereka terus membuntutinya. Kurang kerjaan banget.

Pukul 17.50

"MIKU! BESOK LAGI AJA DEH. UDAH KESOREAN. NTAR EMAK GUE NGAMUK-NGAMUK DAH," Neru memainkan Hpnya, sibuk SMSan sama emak tercinta.

"Hu uh, gue juga mau sekalian pulang nih, naik kereta jam 6," sahut Teto sambil ngeliatin jam gede di stasiun itu.

"Hm... Yaudah. Besok kita kembali ngestalk Hiyama-sama. Oke? Oke?" Miku nyengir gaje.

"Lebay lu."

Dan Triple Baka itu kembali ke habitatnya masing-masing.

_-Di Kereta-_

Jam segini emang jam-jam orang pulang kerja. Gak heran kalo padet penuh sumpek. Teto sampe gak dapet tempat duduk. Ia sendiri khawatir kalo tiba-tiba ada tangan usil ngegrepe-grepe dia, ato kantongnya dia, siapa yang tahu. Dan mayoritas penumpang adalah bapak-bapak. Ih...

"_Kapok gue naik kereta jam segini!"_

"Silakan duduk,"

Tunggu. Suara itu...

Teto melongo sebentar, ia duduk tanpa melepas pandangannya.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," ucapnya sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Iie," jawab pemuda itu sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang sama... Oh...

"_Hiyama-san ngasih gue duduk! Ya ampun! Oh... Kami-samaaa! Hamba gak jadi kapok deh naik kereta jam segini!"_

Dasar ABG labil.

Kini, Teto duduk di hadapan Kiyoteru yang tangannya ngegantung di pegangan kereta. Pemuda berkacamata itu memejamkan mata, entah, mungkin tertidur. Teto sendiri sibuk ngeliatin dia, dari ujung rambut sampai ujung sepatu. Rapi, penampilan yang sangat menunjukan bahwa ia adalah orang berpendidikan, tanpa mengurangi pesona ketampannya. Meski tertidur sambil berdiri di tengah kerumunan, terombang-ambing dalam henti-lajunya kereta, ia tetap saja keren!

Kiyoteru membuka matanya perlahan. Ahey, Teto langsung membuang pandangannya, beralibi mainan henpon. Kejutan berikutnya, Teto dan Kiyoteru berhenti di stasiun yang sama.

PIP PIP PIP TUUUT... TUUUUT...

"_Moshi moshi"_

"MIKUUUUUU! AAAAAAAA!"

"_WOOYYY! GUE PENGENG TAOOOKK! KENAPE, TO?"_

"Hi-Hiyama-san! Hiyama-san!"

"_Ya? Lu udah tau status pernikahannya dia? Gimana? Udah kawin? Belom kan?"_

"Bukan itu... Tadi gue satu kereta sama dia... Terus kan keretanya penuh... Dan dia ngasih tempat duduk ke gue! Terus... ternyata dia turun di stasiun yang sama ama gue! Gilak! Hoki banget! Miku... tapi lu jangan ngiri ya, gue cuma cerita."

Miku terdiam.

"Moshi moshi?"

"_..."_

"Miku-chan... Gue cerita gini dalam rangka nge-stalk kok."

"_Moshi moshi. Ah... gomen. Tadi lagi ngupil. Hehehe.."_

"JAH!"

"_Gue gak ngiri kok. Gue salut malah. Ini suatu kebetulan yang menguntungkan! Lanjutkan, Teto-chan!"_

"Un! Dah Miku-chan."

"_Dah.. Ganbatte!"_

PIP

"AAAAAAA...! UDAH JAM BERAPA INIIII?" Teto shock ngeliat jam di hapenya, menunjukan pukul 20.00. Ia langsung ngibrit ke rumahnya.

X0o-o0X

"Akita Neru," guru Kewarganegaraannya Neru, Mew-sensei memanggil.

Neru ngacungin telunjuknya dengan males, "Hadir, Senseee..."

"Ah, Akita-san. Kamu nanti ikut seminar Hari Anak di SD Hachigata-jou Minami ya, abis istirahat. Kamu cuma jadi perwakilan sekolah kok, cuma nonton aja."

"Hemmhhh..." desah Neru panjang. Ia ngeliat jadwal pelajaran, abis istirahat ada matematika. Beh, kesempatan emas untuk melarikan diri.

"Baik!"

_-SD Hachigata-jou Minami-_

Kepala Neru pusing. Anak kecil bertebaran dimana-mana. Ada yang mainan tanah, metikin daun, bergulat, dan ada yang nangis sambil ngadu ke gurunya. Pemandangan merepotkan bagi Neru.

"Ruang aulanya dimana, ya..." batinnya sambil memandangi seluruh gedung sekolah. Pandangannya terhenti di satu titik.

"Anak kecil itu..."

Neru mendekati seorang anak kecil yang ditolong Pak Guru kecenya kemarin. Bingo. Ia berharap terjadi keajaiban jika mendekati anak ini..

"Permisi... Adek, ruang aula dimana, ya?" tanya Neru baik-baik, sambil mengembangkan senyum palsu di bibirnya.

"Ruang aula..." anak itu cengo, mungkin gak tahu apa itu ruang aula.

"Eng.. Gak tau ya, Dek?"

"Oh! Seminar _Our Children and Their Future _itu, ya?" tutur anak itu teringat. Sedang Neru merasa jatuh harga dirinya setelah mendengar gaya bicara anak ini.

"Coba aku tanya sensei dulu ya, Kak! Kakak tunggu sini. Senseeiii! Kiyoteru-senseiii!" Yuki berlari kecil ke sebuah ruangan.

Neru terdiam. Hening. Apa-apaan Sekolah Dasar ini.

Dan dia memanggil Kiyoteru-sensei.

Apa ini... Keajaiban?

_(Ichidome no kiseki wa~~~)_

Kucuk kucuk... Anak kecil itu menggandeng Kiyoteru, "Sensei... Kakak ini peserta seminar."

"Selamat siang," Neru membungkuk, sebisa mugkin ia berusaha untuk tidak gerogi.

"Selamat siang," balasnya sambil membungkuk juga, "mari ikut saya. Terima kasih, Yuki-chan," lagi-lagi Kiyoteru mengusap-usap kapala Yuki dengan penuh cinta.

"_Njir... Gue pengen!"_

_Di Koridor_

"Oh... SMA sebelah ternyata. Tumbenan anak SMA ada yang mau ikut seminar membosankan semacam ini," gurau Kiyoteru.

Neru menarik bagian kanan bibirnya, "disuruh..."

"Terus kamu mau?"

"Ya... abis gimana, Sensei. Saya gak mau ikut pelajaran matemati..." si rambut kuning itu menggigit lidahnya. Baka! Kalo si kece ini bilang-bilang ke guru matematikanya, bisa digeret ke tiang bendera! Batin Neru.

Kiyoteru tertawa kecil. Sungguh manis, melupakan kekhawatiran si rambut kuning secara instan.

"Kamu gak suka pelajaran matematika, ya?"

"Iya! Abisnya gitu. Susah. Jawabannya suka gak ketemu. Rumusnya banyak. Ngeselin deh!" ceplos Neru, dia malah curhat.

Kiyoteru melemparkan senyum terbaiknya ke arah Neru, "Saya guru matematika loh..."

JLEB

JLEB

JLEB

"Hehe. Kalau misalnya saya pindah ngajar ke sekolah kamu, apa kamu bisa suka sama matematika?"

Wajah gadis unyu anggota Triple Baka itu merah padam, "GUE TETEP BENCI SAMA MATEMATIKA, TAPI GUE BAKAL CINTA SAMA LO!" batin Neru.

"Se... Sensei bisa aja,"

"Muka kamu kok merah, Nak? Kamu sakit?" mereka terhenti, Kiyoteru meletakan telapak tangannya di kening Neru.

"_Kami-samaaa...! Keajaiban banget dia perhatian sama gue!"_

_(Nidome no kiseki wa~~~~)_

X0o-o0X

"Gumi-chan! Aku pinjam catetan kimianya, ya!"

"Iya. Tapi besok balikin, ya. Soalnya aku ada pelajarannya."

"Oke deh! Mata ashita Gumi-chan"

"Mata ashita, Miku-chan!"

Miku memandangi buku bersampul hijau muda motif wortel dan kembang-kembang itu seolah-olah benda itu baru saja jatuh dari langit.

Sore hari, jam pulang sekolah, seperti biasa. Tidak ada alien, UFO, dan semacamnya. Langit diselimuti rona jingga hingga ke cakrawala. Indah sekali. Teto mulai menyadari kalau Neru menjadi Bang Toyib yang gak pulang-pulang.

"Miku. Si Neru kemana?"

"Meneketehe. Tadi siang dia sms gue katanya ikut seminar di SD sebelah."

"Ampe jam segini? Kok belom pulang ya," Teto meraih ponsel di sakunya. Tetapi...

"Hey!"

"NERU! PANJANG UMUR LO. BARU MAU GUE SMS."

"Selow, Teto. Selow..."

Neru membawa tas bingkisan atau bahasa Inggrisnya disebut gudibeg *?* yang lumayan gede. Ia sendiri berabe bawanya.

"Tolongin gue dong! Berat nih!"

"KYAAA! ROOTTIIIIII! AAAAAAAA!" Lagi-lagi Teto gak selow. Ia menyambar gudibeg yang isinya roti semua. Surga~

"Hokaze-tei... nyum~ nyum~" ujar si twindrill sambil mengunyah roti, ia membaca bungkusannya.

"Bukannya itu toko roti tempat lu kerja part time, To?" sahut Miku.

"Ummm... Iya. Ada mas-mas bertampang uke banget loh di situ. Khu khu~," jawab Teto. Miku melongo.

"Teman-teman..." panggil Neru. Dua gadis unyu lainnya nengok, "gue dapet informasi penting tentang Hiyama-san."

DEG DEG DEG DEG

JENG JENG JENG

"Pertama. Dia ngajar di SD sebelah."

Yang lain monyong, ber"oh...oh..." doang.

"Kedua. DIA TADI PERHATIAN LOH SAMA GUE! PAS GUE NGE-BLUSH, DIA MEGANG JIDAT GUE TERUS NANYA APA GUE SAKIT. HAHAHAHAHA!"

Miku dan Teto ngejambak Neru bareng-bareng.

"Dan yang ketiga..." mukanya Neru tampak depresi mendadak.

"Yang ketiga?"

"Dia udah kawin yah?"

"DIA GURU MATEMATIKAAAA! HUUUAAAAAAA!" Neru langsung mewek guling-guling di aspal.

_This is such as KRIK KRIK MOMENT_

_(Sandome no kiseki wa~~~)_

X0o-o0X

Gadis berambut hijau tosca itu mengenakan dress pink yang lucu sekali. Rambut panjangnya dikuncir dua dan poninya diberi jepit rambut bunga melati. Ia mengenakan slippernya agar ia gampang terpeleset... errr... akhirnya Miku pake sendal swallow yang dijual bebas di warung terdekat.

Gadis unyu anggota Triple Baka itu berbelanja ke toko sayur, membawa keranjang belajaan dan senapan. Ya, senapan... takut nanti tiba-tiba ada serigala jahat atau negara api menyerang.

"Mas! Mas!" Miku manggil mas-mas yang jaga toko sayur.

"Iya tunggu..." akhirnya nongol mas-mas berambut merah ngejegrak dikit pake celemek *?*. Miku terbelalak.

Bukan karena mas-masnya.

Tapi pria lain yang muncul bersama mas-mas itu.

Pria kece berkacamata yang Miku masukkan ke dalam daftar "Orang yang Harus Di-stalk". Pemuda itu berbisik kepada si rambut merah, entah apa yang ia katakan. Kemudian mengalungkan tangannya ke leher sang penjaga toko sayur.

Pikiran Miku langsung melayang ke negeri antah berantah.

"_Jangan-jangan... Dia mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan mas-mas ini..."_

Miku mematung.

"Jangan lupa nanti malam, Akito,"

"Hahaha. Aku tidak akan lupa peringatan hari jadi kita, Teru."

JEDEEEERRRR!

Miku serasa disambar gledek+chidori Uchiha Sasuke+raikiri Hatake Kakashi. Ia terkulai lemas. _"Jangan-jangan ini... Ya-yaoi?"_

Pertanyaannya tentang dia sudah menikah atau belum seakan menguap dari otaknya. Tapi...

TAPI MIKU KEMBALI BANGKIT DARI KUBURNYA...

DARI...

BUKAN KUBUR...

"AKITO-SAN!" panggil Miku lantang.

"Eh? Ma-maaf ya. Mau beli daun baang berapa kilo?" sahut Akito. Miku menggebrak meja sayuran di depannya.

"Katakan! Apa sebenarnya hubungan kamu dengan dia?"

"Hu-hubungan?"

Akito hening sejenak, kemudia senyum mencurigakan muncul dari bibirnya.

"Kamu... cemburu, ya?"

"SIAPA YANG CEMBURUUUU?" Miku langsung ngegebukin dia pake senapan.

"AMPUN! AMPUN! Kalau pengen tau, dateng aja ke panggung utama Taman Kota jam 9 malam!" jawab Akito.

_-Malam hari menjelang pukul 9-_

"GO! GO! GO!" Si rambut ijo tosca larinya uda kayak chara poinbleng. Nyusup-nyusup gak jelas.

Sebuah panggung terbuka gemerlap bermandikan lampu, dikerumuni banyak orang. Miku nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah panggung itu.

"Miku~ Miku-chan~ Apa mereka bikin yaoi fanservice di sana?" Teto yang punya jiwa fujoshi itu langsung masang pose "fangirl mode on".

"OH NO! SAYANG BANGET CAKEP CAKEP GITU MASA' MAHO?" lagi-lagi Neru dijambak.

"Ssssttt! Gue gak bilang kalau mereka maho, ya!" timpal Miku. Mereka langsung lari dan menyeruak di tengah-tengah kerumunan

Oh. Ternyata ada pertunjukan musik, sodara-sodara. Semoga bukan acara show boyband dan girlband lokal, ya.

Ini band.

"Ice Mountain" kata Neru.

"Apaan?"

"Nama bandnya 'Ice Mountain'"

"Tau darimana lu?"

"Tuh! Ada spanduknya"

NGIK.. NGOK...

"Selamat malam semuanya! Selamat datang di konser 'Ice Mountain 2nd Anniversary'! Semoga kalian menikmatinya!"

Teto cemberut, "Yaaahhhh... Cuma konser biasa..."

"Sebelumnya, perkenalan dulu ya. Di sini ada Akito, gitaris, selaku pendiri band ini. Ini Touma, bassis. Haruto, pianis. Natsuki, drummer..."

"KYAAAA! ITU! ITU! YANG TAMPANGNYA UKE ITUUUU! AAAAAAAAAA!" Teto mendadak histeris. Miku dan Neru sweatdropped.

"... dan saya Teru sebagai vokalis."

Mari kita lihat Miku, sodara-sodara, nampaknya ia masih nggak ngeh. Neru mengguncang-guncang pundak si ijo tosca sekuat tenaga, "Miku? Lo gak lagi kesambet hantu jeruk mandarin 'kan?"

Sementara Ice Mountain berkonser ria dan penonton lain jingkrak-jingkrak, Triple Baka mulai menyusun sebuah konklusi dari semua yang telah mereka kuntiti *?*

"Jadi..." Miku angkat bicara, "Hiyama Kiyoteru-san adalah seorang guru matematika di SD Hachigata-jou Minami yang merangkap sebagai vokalis band Ice Mountain."

Miku terdiam, mulai nge-blush dan mimisan, "KAMI-SAMAAAAA DIA JAUH LEBIH KEREN PAS JADI VOKALIS BAND!"

"Hey! Tiga orang yang di sana!" panggil Kiyoteru dari atas panggung. Triple Baka gak nyadar kalo yang dipanggil adalah mereka.

"Hatsune Miku! Kasane Teto! Akita Neru!"

"HADIR, SENSEIII!"

Penonton lain langsung ngakak ngeliat refleks mereka yang kek diabsen sama gurunya. Lantas ketiga gadis unyu itu di dorong-dorong ke atas panggung.

"Dari mana Anda tau nama kita bertiga?" tanya Miku setengah berteriak.

"Saya... tau Teto dari Natsuki, dia kan kerja di toko roti yang sama. Neru... kamu kan ikut saya pas seminar itu..." Kiyoteru mengusap lembut rambut Neru yang uda kena jambak dua kali dalam seminggu.

"_Ohhh... Akhirnya keinginan gue terkabul! Arigatou gozaimashita, Kami-samaaaaa...!"_

"Dan..." Kiyoteru melanjutkan, "saya tau kamu, Miku dari Akito. Yang mempelopori teman-teman kamu untuk membuntuti saya selama 3 hari ini. Hahahaha..." penonton lain langsung riuh, dan ada yang neriakin mereka "stalker".

"_Anjir... gue malu banget"_

"Ma-maaf ya... Kalau kami membuntuti... Ehm... Kami hanya ingin tahu lebih jauh mengenai Anda," jawab Miku sok formal lengkap dengan malu-malu jerapahnya.

"Tapi..." lanjutnya, "ada satu pertanyaan yang belum kami dapatkan jawabannya."

"Apa itu?"

"JADI... KIYOTERU-SAN ITU YAO—"

"TEEETTOOOO!" Neru balas dendam ngejambak si Teto.

"Ma-maksudnya... Apa Kiyoteru-san su-sudah menikah?" tanya Miku terbata.

"Belum."

"Oh."

Triple Baka saling berpandangan. Miku tertunduk, "Begitu, ya. Yah... Hari ini gue udah cukup dipermalukan, kawan..."

"Ada pertanyaan lain lagi, Miku-chan?"

DEG... _"Miku-chan?"_

"Ti-tidak..."

"Kalau begitu kedua temanmu yang lain silakan turun..." Teto dan Neru buru-buru turun dari panggung dan melempar gaya 'kasian deh loe' ke arah Miku.

"Miku-chan..." Kiyoteru memutar bahu Miku agar gadis itu berhadapan dengannya.

Miku mengadah, "Ya?"

_CUPP..._

Kiyoteru mengecup lembut kening Miku. Membuat gadis itu tak bergeming. Dan penonton ber'cie-cie' ria dengan hebohnya.

"Lain kali... Kalau ada yang mau ditanya, tanya langsung ya. Di-stalk itu gak enak rasanya..."

"AH! HA-HAI, SENSEI! Ehh..."

Para penonton ngakak edisi dua ngeliat Miku salting sambil nge-blush begitu. Unyu moment~

"NERUUUUUU! LO BILANG JIDAT LO PERNAH DIPEGANG DIA KAN? GUE DONG! JIDAT GUE DICIUM DIA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"SIALAN LO MIKU! GA USAH PAMER-PAMER SEGALAAA!"

Neru balik ke atas panggung dan bergulat dengan Miku, diiringi musik spesial ala smack down untuk mereka.

_(Yandome wa iranai... Yandome wa iranai yo. Arigatou... Arigatou... Lalalalala...)_

_(Tunggu! Ini bukan lagu smack down)_

**TAMAT**

X0o-o0X

Akhirnya tamat juga. Maap ye. Endingnya jayus sekaleeh...

RnR? No Flame ya :D


End file.
